Seven Years of Sadness
by ElvenGoddess
Summary: if you haven't finished the Oot i'm suggest not reading this cuz its will kill it 4 ya. Has the Oot time plot witha twist and i changed some thing. Please review *puppyeyes* Story Complete!!!!!!
1. Seven Years of Sadness

1 I don't own and of the Characters from the Legend of Zelda, so please don't sue me if you don't like me fic. It's my first fic. sorrie if its kinda sux.  
  
2  
  
3 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
4  
  
5 Chapter 1 ~Seven Years of Sadness~  
  
Zelda sat in her room staring out her window scanning Hyrule field intently. "Where could he be," she sighed, "your never late….." At that moment Impa, her attendant, came in. "Come everyone is waiting for you to come open your gifts" Zelda got turned her attention away from the window and followed Impa downstairs to where all her guests were. "Happy Birthday!" her best friends Malon called and handed her a present. "Go on open it!" Zelda carefully opens it up and pulls out a small wooden horse. "My dad made it," Malon explained. Zelda smiled at her "Thank-you, it's very pretty."  
  
Zelda Finished opening her presents and as it got later her guests began to leave. When the last person finally left Zelda run up to her room and begins to cry. A few minutes later Impa came in and comforted her. "You should get some rest now." Zelda wiped hers eyes and then crawled into bed and was asleep before Impa could finish playing her lullaby.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Link listened to Raru and though suddenly came to him; He missed Zelda's Birthday party!!!! He wanted to ask Raru if he could just go wish her a Happy Birthday, but he knew he could, he felt bad, but decided he would go see her first thing in the morning, suddenly he dozed off into a unbreakable sleep having no clue that he would be asleep for 7 years and become The Hero of Time when he awakened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning Zelda woke up and Impa was standing there waiting for her to wake up with a sad look on her face. "Whats wrong..?" Zelda asked confused. Impa looked at her "Link is dead." "What?!?!!NO! Your wrong, that can't be.." "I'm very sorry" Impa then left the room to let Zelda be alone. Zelda stayed in her room the rest of the day and refused to talk to anybody.  
  
For the next six years Zelda birthday was not a happy day for her. Everyone tired to get her to smile and be happy but how could she? That was the day her best friend had died, or that what everyone said, but in her heart Zelda refused to believe it. Link was more then her best friend. She had other feeling for him, but she was too little back then to know it, but now she relized it and decided that she wouldn't give up hope, she believed he was out there somewhere.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry this Chatper was short I wanted it to be kinda like a back round info. or a prologue. If enough people tell me thay want me to make this first chapter long and with more details I will so let me know. Please read and review I wanna know what you think.I'll try and get the next Chatpers up as soon as possible. 


	2. Zelda's 17th Birthday

1  
  
2  
  
3 I don't own and of the Characters from the Legend of Zelda, so please don't sue me if you don't like me fic. It's my first fic. sorrie if its kinda sux.  
  
4  
  
5 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
6  
  
7 Chapter 2 ~ Zelda's 17th Birthday~  
  
  
  
As Zelda walked around through the many people she ran into Malon. Her best friend gave her a hug and wished her a happy birthday. Zelda tired to force a smile on her face, but her friend knew far to well that she wasn't happy at all. "Come on Zelda, its been 7 years you really need to put his death behind you" Malon said to her looking very serious. Zelda sighed and looked at her friend "I guess your right.." Malon smiled at her "Now lets go and enjoy your party" Zelda faked another smile, but this time Malon couldn't tell "I'll be down in a minute I got to go get something from my room" "Ok" Malon watched Zelda walk up the stairs and though to herself, I'm so glad she's finally gonna let him go, she's been depressed way to long.  
  
Zelda walked into her room and locked the door behind her. "Put his death behind me…right, like that gonna happened." Zelda mumbled as she walked over to her window and looked down. "I've got to get out of here." She opened the window and began to climb down. When she quickly ran over to one of the castle fences, which couldn't be seen by the guards or anyone at the party, and jumped over it. "Now where should I go," she though a minute. "The lake" she almost yelled out to loudly. Then she began to walk through the back ally's of the town making sure not to be seen. She paused a moment when she passed by the Temple of Time. She suddenly had a weird feeling and urge to go inside but she had no clue why, she was about to go in when she heard someone walking her way. She quickly darted around a corner avoiding being seen. "That was too closes, no more stops," Zelda whispered to herself then finally made it to Hyrule field.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back at the Temple of Time Impa walked in and greeted Link. "Hello, Hero of Time" Link blushed a little; he was going to have to get used to the Hero of Time thing. "Can I see Zelda?" He asked eagerly "Yeah, her party's almost over, lets go over there right now" Impa replied. They both left the Temple of Time and headed over to the Castle. When they could see the Castle's outline there's was an eerie glow to it and both Impa and Link sensed something wrong. They both began to run towards the Castle. When they got there they learned that the glow was flames.  
  
Link sprinted in looking franticly for Zelda. Everywhere he looked he saw bodies, suddenly he relized there was one he recognized, it was Malon and she was still alive. Carefully Link picked her up and brought her outside and Found Impa. "Get everyone out that's still alive before the Castle croumbles to pecies, I'll try and fins Zelda." Link ran back inside and ran up the stairs; maybe Zelda was in her room he though. He got to the door and it was locked, angerly he ran into it a few times and broke it down "ZELDA!!!" he yelled, looking around, but he found nothing, most of the stuff was too burnt up to make out what it was "ZELDA" he yelled again. He heard the sound of glass breaking and looked down, he step on a picture frame. Picking it up he relized that it was a picture of him and Zelda when they were little. Impa came running in "Link! Come on we've got to get out of here"  
  
They both ran out of the Castle making it just in time. Link looked around at the survivors and saw Impa was kneeling down next to someone he ran over to see who it was. "He's dead" Impa said. Link looked down and saw that it was the King! "What happened?!?!?" Link asked angerly. Then Link looked up just in time to see a tall dark figure running away laughing……………….  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'll try and get chapter 3 done as soon as possible. Please read and review I wanna know what you think so far. If you have any suggestions please let me know too. Thanx 


	3. Back From the Dead

I don't own and of the Characters from the Legend of Zelda, so please don't sue me if you don't like me fic. It's my first fic. sorrie if its kinda sux.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4 ~Back From the Dead~  
  
Zelda stood at the edge of Lake Hylia, her long golden blonde hair blowing around her face as what seem to be like an endless supply of tears streamed down her cheeks. She opened her eyes and began to walk over the wooden bridge. She decided it was probley time to head back home.  
  
As Zelda neared the castle and eerie feeling came over her, she stared to walk faster and then suddenly stopped to find the castle in ruins. "What the hell happened here?!?!" She asked out loud. At that moment Impa can up behind her and answered her question. "Ganondorf, that's what happened, your visions have come true, those nightmares have become reality." Zelda gasped and placed her hand over her mouth. "Remember all the things I thought you about being a Sheika?" Impa asked staring at the ruins. "Yes, I'm going to have to use them now, aren't I?" "Yes you are, your name is now Sheik. Zelda was killed in this tragic accident." Impa then hands her a Sheiken outfit. "Go change, and then come right back here, I have to tell you what your mission will be." With that Zelda vanishes in a flash of light.  
  
Zelda then reappears wearing a tight blue and black outfit and what could be a turtleneck, but pulled over her face and its tank top, going over the other part of her outfit. On it is the Sheiken eye. Also Zelda wears a hat and has her hair tucked in except for song long bangs covering one eye so her true identity is unknown. "So what's my mission?" Shiek asked? " You are to go to the Temple of Time, there you will meet someone very important, you'll know what you need to do when this person arrives." Impa then disappears the same way Zelda have earlier.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Impa appears in the middle of Hyrule Field where Link is. "Damn it! I lost him!" Link angrily said. "Its ok, you are in no shape to face him yet anyway. Go back to the Temple of Time, there is someone waiting for you, his name is Sheik" After saying that Impa vanished in a flash of light.  
  
Link enters the Temple of Time and sees a Sheiken boy. "You must be Sheik." Sheik turns around and gasps….Link was alive!!!! "Yeah I'm Sheik and you are the Hero of Time, Link." "Yeah that would be me." "You are to get five more medallions, in order to obtain these you most go through five temples collecting keys and find you way to the monster which you most defeat at the end. But before you go I'm going to teach you something that will be useful." He gets out his harp and plays the Song of Time. "That is the Song of Time, when you play it you can warp back to the Temple of Time. The first Temple you must defeat is the Forest Temple, go to the Scared Forest Meadow," With that said Sheik vanished leaving only a flash of light behind. "I hate when Sheikas just leave like that." Link mumbles to himself and then began to head over to the Kokiri Forest where he used to live.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sheik sat on the island at Lake Hylia thinking to herself, why did Impa tell me Link was dead when he wasn't? Her eyes began to water, she had missed him so much and know he was back, but she couldn't revel herself, he though she was dead! Oh how terrible he must feel he just wakes up from sleeping for seven years and he finds out he was to save Hyrule and I'm "dead"….I wish I could know I was alive, but then Ganondorf would know be able to find out too and he's not supposed to know where I am, if he thinks I'm dead then my part of the triforce is safe…..for not at least.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'll try and get chapter 4 up as quickly as possible, the more reviews I get wanting it up the sooner I'll finish writing it cuz I'll be motivated. Please review telling me what you think and if there's anything you think I should add. Thanx 


	4. Memories

I don't own and of the Characters from the Legend of Zelda, so please don't sue me if you don't like me fic. It's my first fic. sorrie if its kinda sux.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4 ~Memories~  
  
Link entered the Kokori Forest and saw all his old friends, but none of them knew who he was. He made his way to the lost forest hoping that his good friend Saria would be in her favorite spot, the Scared Forest Meadow, maybe she was to help him, since he was supposed to go there anyway. Link was about to take the final path, which would lead him to the Scared Forest Meadow when a Kokori boy stood in his way and wouldn't let him through. "You must be a friend of Saria's to come through here, and you have to be able to prove it." The boy said Link relized that it was Mido, and he also did not recognize Link. Link pulled out his ocarina and play Saria's song. Mido's mouth droped , he didn't except this big person to know Saria. "Well.you know her song, and she only teaches it to her friends, so I guess you're a friend. One more think, if you ever run across a boy named Link could you tell him I'm sorry I was so mean to him seven years ago and that Saria misses him..?" "No problem," Link said as he entered through the path and disappeared from Mido's site.  
  
Link finally mad it through the path to the Scared Forest Meadow, but when he got there, there was no Saria. "Things change, but you will always still have your memories." Link turned around to see Sheik standing there "Don't worry, you will see your friend again" Sheik told him, "I'm going to teach you another song, its called the Minuete of the Forest, this song will warp you here." Sheik then took out his harp and played the song for Link. After Link learned the song, Sheik disappeared. Link found the entrances to the Forest Temple and went to work trying to get the medallion. Right before he entered the Temple Sheik reappeared and watched his tan muscular figure disappear into darkness and danger.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*She stood in her courtyard looking through a window, when she suddenly heard footsteps. She turned around to see a Kokori boy standing in front of her, she though to herself, he's pretty cute, she blushed at the though, stop that Zelda, he will always be little, her thoughs where cut off. "I'm Link". She looked at him and then asked, "By any chance do you have a green stone?" He smiled and pulled it out "This?" She ran over to him and hugged him, but then let go once she relized what she did and blushed."Would you be will to help me..and get two more of those, one is a Ruby and the other a Safire?" "I guess I could help, I'm mean it's not everyday you get to meet the princess and get asked a favor by her" he said .* (the *'s around a paragraph just mean someones remembering something)  
  
Sheik woke up from her daydream. She was rembering the first time she met Link. "I feel so bad for all I have to put him through" she mumbled to herself. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Link hit the phantom Ganondorf one more time and it fell to the ground and was sucked into the underworld. Link was then emitted into a glowing light and was met by Saria. "I am a sage for the forest temple, for seting me free I'm giving you this medallion, good luck Link" Link was then taken back to the Temple of Time where Sheik was waiting for him. "You are now to go to the Fire Temple, which is located in Death Mountain," Sheik told him that and disappeared.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please review and tell me what you honestly think of my fic, am I wasting my time on it or do you want me to continue it? Is there anything you want to happen in it? Don't worry this is not going to be exactly like the game, I have some stuff planned for the next chapters. Thanx 


	5. A New Friendship

I don't own and of the Characters from the Legend of Zelda, so please don't sue me if you don't like me fic. It's my first fic. sorrie if its kinda sux.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5 ~ A New Frinedship  
  
Sheik sat on a rock in the volcano waiting for Link to arrive. "I wish I could just hug him an tell him I'm not dead and that.." she sighed and cut herself off. Here eyes began to well up with tear, but she quickly dried them when she saw Link enter. Link walked across a wooded bridge. Suddenly, and figure jumped down in Front of him Link drew his sword, "Oh, Sheik, its you, don't do that I could have killed you!" Link said putting away his sword "Sorry" Sheik said suddenly realizing he sounded kind of like a girl. Link didn't seem to notice though. "So do you have another song?" "Am I that predictable?" "Well, every time your around I learn a song." "I guess that's true" Sheik said as he takes out his harp and begins to play the Bolero of Fire. Link catches on to the tune quickly and joins in. After a few minutes they stop and Link walks toward the entrance of the Fire Temple. Sheik watches him and whispers in a girlie voice "Good luck Link..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Zelda sat on the steps in her courtyard; she was playing her song on her Ocarina. Link walked in, sat beside her and joined in. When they finally stopped Zelda turned to Link smiling and said, "You play very well." He blushed a bit, "thanks"*  
  
Link smiled at the though of that memory, it was strange to him though, that he and Sheik were becoming friends like Zelda and him had.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Link beat the Fire Temple and got the Fire Medallion. Sheik then thought him the Serenade of Water. Link went into the Water Temple and defeated Morpha. After getting the Medallion he was transported back to Lake Hylia to the same island. Sheik was standing there watching the water rise now that the Temple had been beaten. Link quietly walk up behind Sheik and pushed him in the water. Sheik surfaced, and got back on the island. "Sorry, I couldn't pass up that, it was to temping" Link said laughing. "Its ok"  
  
Sheik replied "Hey, why do you always wear that mask over your face?" Sheik was startled by this question, he tried to think of a good answer, "I have a very bad scare on my face, I used to walk around without the mask, but people made fun of me.." Sheik lied. "Well, I won't make fun of you, why don't you take it off..?" Sheik was beginning to get very worried, if Link found out he wasn't a he, the she was Zelda, there be so much explaining she would have to do and this wasn't the place of time yet. Sheik took a step backward; slipped hit his head, knocking him out cold and fell into the water. Link jumped in the lake and pulled Sheik out. He sat there thinking for a moment, but he knew in order to help Sheik he had to remove his mask. He began to take Sheik's make off....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!!!!! Muhahahahaha..sorrie I'll try and get the next chapter up. The more reviews I get to quicker it will be up. 


	6. Feelings

I don't own and of the Characters from the Legend of Zelda, so please don't sue me if you don't like me fic. It's my first fic. sorrie if its kinda sux.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* I was so happy to see that I got reviews that I wrote the next chapter instead of going to bed. Thank you all for reviewing!!!! Sorrie bout the cliffhanger.I hope you enjoy the next chapter, let me know what ya think.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6 ~  
  
Link looked at Sheik and couldn't believe what he saw. He blinked many times and still saw the same face. He closes his eyes for a moment and then saw two purple eyes staring at him. "Zelda..." Link managed to stumble out. Zelda sat up and embraced Link in a hug. "Yes its me, but this is not the place to explain everything." Zelda put the mask back on and looked back at Link she noticed a tear fall from his eye. "Zel..i thought you were dead..I missed you so much." Zelda whipped away his tear and places her finger over his lips, "Shhhhhh...it isn't safe out here, follow me" Zelda walked over the wooden bridge and around to a small opening in the walls around the Lake. This opened up to a large cave witch was wear she had been staying. Impa was in there and looked up when they entered. "Link, sit down, make yourself at home" Impa said cheerfully and then looked at Zelda and gave her a look the ment go in the back we need to talk now. Zelda walked to the back of the cave and was met by Impa a few minutes later.  
  
"His memory of Sheik being you must be erased." "I haven't been able to see him as myself in 7 years, can we have a little time together?" "Its to risky, what happens if someone else find out then pretty soon Ganondorf find you, he'll take you and Link hasn't freed all the sages yet so Hyrule would be in even more trouble because then he'd have two parts of the Triforce" "I guess your right..." They both walked back to where Link was. Zelda sighed and walked outside. "Zel..? you ok?" Link asked as he got up and was about to follow her when Impa stopped him. "She'll be fine, I need to tell you something though, please sit back down." Link sat down again. Impa then began to talk in Sheikan and Link fell into a deep sleep and his memory of Sheik being Zelda was erased.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey! Link! Wake up!!" Sheik yelled. Link opened his eyes and looked around he had fallen asleep on the island at Lake Hylia. "Well now that your awake I should be going." Sheik suddenly disappered and a few moment later Link heard a splash but saw no one in site. "Where am I suppoed to go now?" Link said outloud. At that moment he saw smoke coming form far away. "Hmmm. maybe there" Link drove into the lake, swam to the shore, jumped on Epona and rode off the where the smoke was coming from.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Sheik sat on a rooftop of one of the house in the Kakariko Village, which was in flames, waiting for Link to arrive. She took out her harp and softly began to play her lullaby. A few tears streamed down her cheek as she thought about Link. It was so hard to look at the one you love and know that they think you are dead..she felt as though she has lost him all over again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* I hope that was a better spot to end and I will try and get chapter 7 up quickly, Thanx again to all of you who reviewed!!! * hugs * 


	7. Dreams Come True

I don't own and of the Characters from the Legend of Zelda or the song that I use is this chapter, it is from Fushigi Yuugi and they own it. Don't sue me if you don't like my fic, its my fist one.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 7~ Dreams Come True  
  
Link walked in the Kakariko Village and his mouth dropped, it was where the smoke he saw had been coming from, the whole place was up in flames. He looked around and spotted Sheik on one of the rooftops. Link ran over to him, "What's going on..?!?!" "Don't worry about the town, just worry about getting the next medallion." "Ok" Sheik pulled out his harp "This is the melody that will draw you into darkness that absorbs even time.listen to this, the Nocturne of Shadow" Sheik then started to play it, Link caught on quickly, as he always did and began to play also. Suddenly there was a gust of wind and a shadow creature came out, it grabbed Sheik and throw him about 20 feet. Link ran over to Sheik and took out his sword to attack the shadow creature "NO!!" Sheik yelled at the came from behind Link and then threw him against a wall. Sheik got up after a moment and run over to Link. He had hit his head pretty heard on the wall and was out cold. Sheik saw a house that wasn't burning and was abandoned like the rest. Sheik played Epona's song and the horse came running. He got Link up on the house and walked the horse over to the house.  
  
Sheik walked inside and took a look around. It was a small one roomed home; there was a bed in the corner and little table in the middle with some chairs and what looked like it was used as a kitchen in another corner. He walked back outside, got Link off the horse and somehow carried him to the bed. Sheik ripped part of the tablecloth and ran in under cold water, then placed it on Link forehead. "Hopefully that should keep the swelling down." Sheik sat down on one of the chairs and began to think.. This is kinda like I'm his wife taking care of him.. she cut herself off from her own thoughts.I shouldn't be so childish. She took out her harp and begins to play and sing a song.  
  
"Hear I am with open arms, waiting for my boy to come to me.  
  
And when my babies their with all his charms, I'll whisper in his ear in sacristy  
  
Baby"  
  
She looks over at his for a moment still playing, she keeps singing because she knows, he's out and won't be up for a while.  
  
"Funny how all dreams come true, like a fool I'm into you  
  
The day we met I lost my sanity.  
  
Funny how I feel for you, like a fool I'm in to you You've washed away my insecurity."  
  
She watched Link as she sang; It was as though she was singing to him.  
  
" Here we lie heart to heart, the perfect night for keeping you so near.  
  
And we'll let all the world drift far apart as I hear you whisper in my ear.  
  
Baby.  
  
Funny how all dreams come true, like a fool I'm into you  
  
The day we met I lost my sanity  
  
Funny what our love can do  
  
Like a fool I'm into to you, boy"  
  
She closed her eyes and continued singing tears falling from her eyes now, she wished for the day when he would once again know she wasn't dead and that Hyrule would be saved.  
  
"Dreams cone true, Like a fool I'm into you  
  
The day we met I lost my sanity  
  
Funny how I feel for you, like a fool I'm into you  
  
You've washed away my insecurity."  
  
After awhile Link began to wake up. Sheik looked at him. "How are you feeling? You hit you head really hard." "I'm fine now, thank you for helping me." Link said. He had a look on his face like his mind was somewhere else. He looks up a Sheik. "I had the strangest dream..it was about Zelda..she was sitting by the lake playing a harp like yours and she was singing, and I swear it sounded so real..she looked so beautiful, he long blonde hair was blowing all around her in the wind...I dunno how I knew what she looked like though, because I never saw her grown up..but somehow I know that was what she looked like..." Sheik took out his harp and began to play the melody for dreams come true. "That's it!!!, That's the song she was playing and singing!" "That was one of her favorite songs." Link was about to ask more questions when they heard a thud outside. "The shadow creatures back, you must go now to the Shadow Temple." Link played the Nocturne of Shadow and was warped to the Temple.  
  
Sheik walked outside the house and sensed the shadow creature near by. When it came closer he took out a bottle with potion in it and threw in on the creature making it no longer invisible. The creature stared to come straght at Sheik. Sheik took out two dager and when the creature was close enough he spun around and attacked it with a magic attack killed it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* I wanna know what you though? Did you like the song? Do you want more of Sheik fighting? Please review, thanx for reading ^^ 


	8. Almost Over

I don't own and of the Characters from the Legend of Zelda, so please don't sue me if you don't like me fic. It's my first fic. sorrie if its kinda sux.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 8 ~  
  
Link walked through the desert hoping that he'd soon be at the final temple. Soon he could avenge Zelda, the only one he knew he'd ever love. He began to wonder what she went through, 7 years of waiting for him and finally the day comes when she gets to see him again and she burns to death at her 17 birthday, but would if she didn't care that he was gone, would if she was glad.Link wiped away angry tears from his eyes. He had to concentrate and right now was not the time to mess up because if wasn't thinking straight. Finally he came to the Spirit Temple. At the opening of it he saw Sheik waiting for him.  
  
Sheik watched as Link approached him. "You have deep matters in your mind" Link looked at sheik knowing that his mind was being read. "Now is not the time to discuss that, I have to teach you the Requiem of Spirit." Sheik played the song and Link joined in. "Don't worry Link..she loved you back." Sheik said right before disappearing in a flash of light. "Wait!" .I hate when they leave right after they say something they know I wanna know more about.Link tried to forget it and walks into the temple.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Link reached the two witches he had to beat in the Temple at first they seemed easy but then their spells became more powerful and Link's mind still wasn't clear. Suddenly the combined together and shot a spell at Link and he didn't have time to block it, it was gonna hit him. Right then Sheik jumped in front of Link and blocked the spell back at the witches giving Link some time to gets his next attack ready. When their spell hit then its split then into 2 again. Shiek distracted one and fought with it while Link weakens and killed the other one and then with one hit of the master sword he killed the one Sheik had weekened.  
  
"Thanx for helping me.I was all there." "I noticed...you can't do that again, now more then ever you need to clear your mind." "I know and I'm sorry." "Now you should heading over to the Temple of Time, I'll be there shortly." Sheik disappeared again and Link got on Epona and rode off to the Temple of time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Sorrie this chapter was kinda short, I'll make sure the next one is long. Also sorrie I got kinda lazy and waited a while to write the next chapter. I started another story its kinda depressing my other story only has 3 chapter and one less then this story and it now has 8 chapters *crys* when I get lost of review it inspires me to write quicker and upload it soon. So please review *looks at everyone with huge puppy eyes* 


	9. Back From The Dead

  
I don't own and of the Characters from the Legend of Zelda, so please don't sue me if you don't like me fic. It's my first fic. sorrie if its kinda sux.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 9~Back from the Dead  
  
Link walked into the Temple of Time and Sheik came up behind him.   
  
"Look at your hand, Link."   
  
Link looked down and on his right hand saw the Triforce glowing on it.   
  
"You have the Triforce of Courage, Ganondorf had the Triforce of Power, and the 7th sage has the Triforce of wisdom. If two of the Triforces are on the side of good, then the world stays safe and good, but when the Triforce has two parts on the side of evil the world becomes evil. We can't let that happened."   
  
"The 7th sage, who is that..?"  
  
Sheik then removed her mask, her long hair golden fell down. Link looked at her shocked and happy at the same time. "It is I who is the 7th sage."   
  
"Zelda, I though you died..."   
  
"I know, I'm sorry about that, we had to make everything think I was dead so I wouldn't be found."   
  
Link walked over to Zelda and kissed her softly on the lips. "I missed you so much, Zel."   
  
"I missed you too, Link." Zelda then wrapped her arms around him and returned his kiss.  
  
Suddenly their kiss was broken by Zelda screaming and being pulled from Link's arms.  
  
"You want her back, come to my castle." Ganondorf threw Zelda over his shoulder and disappeared.  
  
Zelda's horrifying scream run threw Links mind, he knew he had no time to waist Zelda and all of Hyrule was in danger. The run out of the Temple of Time and got to where the markets place used to be. He was attacked by re-deads. He cut one in half, be headed another, and then remember the they don't like sun, so he played the sun song paralyzing the rest of them. Link reached the castle and saw that there was no was to get into to it, it was floating above a huge pit of lava. Suddenly, Saria appeared, then Darunia, Ruto, Impa, Nabooru, and finally Rauru. They put their power together and create a rainbow bridge connecting to Gaonodorf's Castle. Link runs across it and enters the castle.   
  
"This guys is crazy and creepy he was some of the weird things in his castle.." Link said looking around.  
  
Link had to go into six different rooms, each having a picture of one of the medallions above them. Once he completed the takes required inside that room and sage of whatever medallion would appear and weaken part of the barrio, which led to where Ganondorf was. Each time he beat one the sound of an eerie organ could be heard louder and louder. He finally beat them all and fun up a huge staircase and opened the door from which the organ music was coming from. The minutes he walked in Zelda healed any of his wounds, but Ganondorf, put a force field around her and she floated in the air so she could no longer help.  
  
"Ha, Ha, Ha. You may have beaten my phantom form, but I'm not that easy. Prepare to die boy!"  
  
Link took this shield down and had she sword ready. Ganondorf shot magic at him and Link blocked it back, it ping-ponged between the two for awhile, until one of the was caught off their guard. Link got Ganondorf got his guard again and began slashing at him. Ganondorf then began breathing heavily and fell to the ground dead! Zelda then appeared and ran over to Link.  
  
"You did it!!" she exclaimed.  
  
She then leaned toward him and as their lips were about to meet, the whole castle began to shake.  
  
"What going on.?" Link asked  
  
"He's going to bring down the castle with the last of his power, he's trying to kill us still! Follow me!"  
  
Zelda then began to run dodging parts of the castle falling, she opened locked doors with her powers. Link followed close behind her. They made it out just as the castle fell into the lave pit. Zelda hugged Link.  
  
"Its finally over!" she cried, but right as she said that they heard something.  
  
"Stay here, I'll go check it out." Link told her.  
  
"Link...be careful.."  
  
"I'll be fine." He said looking back  
  
As soon as he stepped a 10 feet away from Zelda a ring of fire lit around the space his was in and Ganon, the final demon like form of Ganondorf appeared. Zelda looked horrified, it was even uglier then Ganondorf! Link began attacking him with Light arrows and the master sword and was getting in some good hits when Ganon slashed at Link with one off the huge swords, it hit Link, leaving a huge gash in his stomach and sending him flying. He lost the master sword, he had flown over of the ring of fire. Zelda run to where it was. Link had to fight with his giant sword until then. He got a nice hit on Ganon that put him down for a few seconds giving Zelda enough time to throw the master sword to Link. While Ganon was down Zelda began to shot her power at him keeping him down longer and weakening him.  
  
"Link!! NOW! Hit him with the Master sword!!!!" Zelda yelled.   
  
Then she noticed that Link was also very weak and could barely lift his sword. She jumped over the ring of fire and rolled on the ground to land safely. She then ran over to Link, warped her arms around him from behind and help him so he gold lift his sword. Together they hit Ganon, with the last hit needed to killed him. The six other sages then came and sent his soul to be locked in the void of the evil realm.  
  
Zelda lays Link down and looks at his wound. He is breathing heavenly.  
  
"Link. You did it. You saved Hyrule." Zelda said  
  
"...Zelda..."  
  
She looked down at him and put her hand on his cheek.  
  
"Your going to be alright." Her eyes glazed over.  
  
"...I love...you...Zelda...I'm sorry... Wasn't strong enough..."

"Link! But you were, you did it...and you going to live." Zelda said a the first tear fell. "You have to live. I love you!"  
  
"I'm glad my life was used up to save you...you're my only love Zelda, I'd do it all again just for you, and only for you..." He said slowing lifting his hand up to her face to wipe away the tears.  
  
She leaned her head down and kisses him, he used to last of his strength to kiss her back. When there lips parted Link looked up at her one last time and his eyes closed.  
  
"LINK!!!! NO!!"   
  
Zelda hugged his body and began to cry uncontrollably...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ok its been so long!!! Sorrie!!! And of course I put it as a kinda cliff hanger. Please review! Did you like it? Or did you hate it?!?!?!


	10. Happy Ending?

Wow, it's been a while, I'm very sorrie, pleasure forgive me for being lazy!!! Well this is the last chapter, I hope you all like it; I tired to make it long.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 10 ~ Happing Ending?  
  
Zelda clung to her beloved's lifeless body, tears streaming down her cheeks. The six sages stood back and watched in shock not knowing what to do.  
  
"They'd finally get to be together..." Saria said wiping away her tears.  
  
Impa walked over to Zelda and tried to consol her.  
  
"Leave me alone.." Zelda told Impa pushing her away. " It's not fair!!!"  
  
Impa then hugged Zelda and held her like she was a little girl as she cried. Suddenly three bright streaks flew across the sky. Then Din, Farore, and Nayru came down from their heavenly realm. Din stepped forward and began to speak.  
  
"The Hero of Time saved our land, protected his princess and friends, this shall not be the way he will end."  
  
Zelda's face lit up when she heard this, but what was to come next she was not ready for. Farou came forward and spoke next.  
  
"But.there is only one way for this to be done."  
  
Everyone became silent and waited for Farore to speak again.  
  
"We must go back seven years to the day Link was told of his mission. Only you seven will have memories of this. Our Hero will remember nothing."  
  
Zelda's heart broke when she heard this. *He won't remember me, or our love? I'll just be a normal princess to him?* Nayru looked over at Zelda and read her thoughts. Being the Goddess of love she felt sorry fro the girl, but it was the only way to save Link. Nayru walked over to Zelda.  
  
"You'll need his ocarina."  
  
Zelda bent down beside Link and took out the Ocarina, but when she pulled it out a piece of paper fell out. Zelda picked it up and looked at it, it was a song Link had been writing for Zelda. She tucked the paper into her dress and looked down at Link. She bent down and kissed him one last time.  
  
"Zelda, play your lullaby, the rest of you concratrate very hard." A bright light went around Link, and then a fainter light went around the sages. Links eyes opened and he saw Zelda, she looked up and saw him. He looked into her eyes and knew they were telling him. I love you.and goodbye..? Before he could say anything they all vanished. Din looked over at Nayru.  
  
"I saw that."  
  
"You know she's a softy." Farore told Din.  
  
"Well, I'm the goddess of love, I'm just doing my job, and besides those two deserve it."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Link woke up in his old house in the Kokori forest. He got up and run to Saria's house.  
  
"Saria! I had the strangest..."  
  
He saw Zelda sitting by Saria.  
  
"..dream.."  
  
Zelda stared at Link and he stared back. *Does he somehow remember me?* Zelda though to herself. Saria watched thinking about the same thing.  
  
"I'm sorry.." he bowed, "I didn't mean to be rude...it's just.have we met before..?"  
  
Zelda's eyes began to water. "No, I don't believe so.." She suddenly ran out of Saria's house and began to cry. She didn't stop running until she reached Lake Hylia. She sat by the shore and pulled out her blue ocarina and began to play the song Link had been writing for her.  
  
Back at Saria's house Link was very confused.  
  
"Did I do or say something wrong..?"  
  
"No, Link, you didn't noting wrong.she's just sad and came to talk to me."  
  
"Oh,..she's beautiful.especially when she's older."  
  
"What?" Saria gasped.  
  
"I saw her in my dreams, but all I remember is her, nothing else."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Six years later Link now lived at Lon Lon Ranch because he found out he was a Hylian not a forest Kid. Malon had given him Epona because Epona liked him so much. Epona hadn't forgotten their adventures.  
  
Link woke up and looked out his window. It was still dark and the moon had hardly risen so it was about midnight.  
  
"She's at the lake, and she's playing that song."  
  
Link went to the stable and got Epona out, mounted her and rode towards Lake Hylia. When he arrived their he saw a figure on the island and heard an ocarina playing a song. It song that was familiar to Link but he didn't know why. He dismounted Epona and walked out to Zelda. Zelda heard footsteps and stopped playing the ocarina, and then she turned to see who was there. She was shocked at who she saw.  
  
"I knew you'd be here." Link told her.  
  
Zelda felt tears forming in her eyes and started to run for the bridge but Link grabbed her arm and stopped her. A memory of Zelda asking Link to help her came to Link when he touched her.  
  
"You've been in my dreams every night since I was ten."  
  
Zelda just looked at Link. He was older now and almost the age, which she remembered him best. Link looked into Zelda's beautiful purple eyes, they were filled with pain and sorrow.  
  
"Every time you look at me I see so much pain in your eyes and you always leave. Why do I cause you so much pain and why do you make me fell the way I do?"  
  
Link let go of her arm and lifted his hand to her cheek to wipe away a tear that had fallen. She closed her eyes at his touch. He was always so gentle, she loved that about him. She opened her eyes again as Link tilted her chain towards him and then kissed her passionately. She had longed for so long to kiss him again. She couldn't help but let her tears fall. As Link kissed her more and more memories came back to him. He suddenly broke the kiss and took a step away from Zelda. He had a confused and hurt look upon his face.  
  
"Why did you hide this from me?"  
  
"Link, there was nothing I could do. I had to hide this from you. Do you think I enjoyed having be to away from you?"  
  
"You lied to me as well. I bet this was your idea to have me forget.I guess I wasn't good enough for you. what was I thinking a princess and a commoner.."  
  
"This was the only way. I died that day when we were sent back and..."  
  
"Why should I believe you?" Link said cutting her off. Then he ran to Epona and rode away.  
  
Zelda watched him and fell to her knees crying *Why doesn't he understand..?*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Link rode around for a while until he ended up at the Kokori Forest.  
  
"Why'd you take me here Epona? Saria hid this from me as well." He started to ride away.  
  
"Link, wait."  
  
He stopped and turned around to see his best friend.  
  
"The last six years of my life have been a lie. I find out that the only girl I will ever love doesn't want me and my best friends betrays me to help her keep my life locked away so I'd never remember. Is this what I get for saving you all? Well I'd do it all again, just to let you know."  
  
"You have it all wrong."  
  
"Oh really? What you just never had to time to tell me? Well guess what I don't have the time to listen to you." Link said and then rode off to the temple of time. He walked inside and looked at the sword. Suddenly he heard footsteps.  
  
"Leave me alone.."  
  
"Link, I think it's about time you hear and see the full story." Raura said as he transported Link and himself to the Sacred Realm.  
  
"Your memories of Zelda and saving Hyrule have come back to you. Well all except for after the last battle. I understand you're angry because this was kept secret from you, but as the other have told you it was the only way."  
  
On the right wall images of the last battle played. Link began to remember more and more. He watched himself die and saw the pain Zelda was in. Then he saw the three goddess come and listened to what was told to everyone. He began to learn why he was never told of this and why Zelda was always in pain when she looked at him. He felt horrible. The girl he loved was already in enough pain having to watch him live his life without her and then he had yelled at her and hadn't believed she loved him back. He watched again and saw the last time he saw Zelda. He remembered everything now and knew why she said goodbye. "Thank-you Rarau." Link told him when they were back in the Temple of Time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had been a week since everything had happened and no one had seen Zelda. Link spent everyday looking for her. He needed to apologize to her. The sun was about to set and Link sighed. He'd been looking for her non-stop for the last week and still no sign of her. He decided to ride to the Lake. He could always think well there. When he arrived there was a figure leaning against the tree on the island. He couldn't make out who it was. So he walked out there. When he got closer he could tell who it was. It was Zelda, but she was dressed as a shieka. No wonder no one had seen her most people didn't know that Sheik and Zelda were the same person. She turned when she heard him approaching and then looked away when she saw who it was.  
  
"Zelda, I need to talk to you, but I understand if you don't want to listen." Link said as he walked over to her. " I hadn't remembered everything. I didn't know I died and that in order for me to live I'd forget everything, I'm sorry for hurting you and being a jerk. An you find it in your heart to forgive me?"  
  
Zelda stared at the ground for a moment and then looked at Link.  
  
"Do you think I'd be able to live the rest of my life without you?"  
  
Link smiled at her and unwrapped the cloth around her face and then kissed her with all the love he possessed and she return his kiss.  
  
The End.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yay!!! I'm finally finished a fic!!! I hope everyone liked it! I know I'm a helpless romantic and its kind of a sappy ending, but oh well I love stories like that! Please review!  
  
*~*ElvenGoddess*~* 


End file.
